


Sabriel Fluff

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, except to brighten your day a little, nothing of value here, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Sabriel fluff for my buddy Itch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



“Wakey wakey, Samalamb, guess who made breakfast!” Sam woke up bleary eyed, the fuzzy images on the clock read 3:45am. He shoved his head back into his pillow.  
“Come on, Sammich! I made pancakes!” Sam felt something, or rather, someone, sit on his side.

“Nooo, it’s almost 4am, let me sleep” his muffled voice sounded, Gabriel’s breath ghosted over Sam’s exposed ear.

“But I made them specially for you! They’ve got chocolate chips!” Gabriel used his best pleading voice. Sam rolled his eyes into the pillow before internally sighing. Gabriel wasn’t going to leave until he ate them so might as well.

“Chocolate chips you say?” Sam moved to sit up, knocking Gabriel off balance and off the bed with a yelp.  
“You okay down there?” Sam grinned. He snickered when he heard Gabriel huff before holding up the saved plate of pancakes proudly above him. Gabriel wiggled off the floor and back onto the bed, brandishing a fork.

“Open up, moose-boy, I made them the human way and everything” Sam felt warmed by that. Gabriel had a lazy penchant for simply snapping everything into existence as he pleases. Opening his mouth he quickly found a lukewarm piece of pancake shoved inside. Gabriel looked so happy, the lamp by the bed illuminated his twinkling eyes to golden stars. Sam would do anything to keep him looking like that.

Sam chewed.

And paused.

This was possibly the saltiest thing he had ever put into his mouth. Did Gabriel confuse the sugar with salt? He couldn’t have done, he was an archangel, that didn’t seem like something an archangel would get mixed up. Then again, it was Gabriel he was talking about. Sam honestly wanted to spit the thing out but Gabriel looked so pleased with himself, so soft and happy and content. Sam wanted to keep that for a bit longer if he could, at whatever cost.

So he finished chewing and swallowed, opening his mouth for another bit which Gabriel more than happily fed him. Humming to himself as he watched Sam eat.  
Sam got through the first two pancakes before looking queasy. That much salt was both revolting and bad for his body. Gabriel looked slightly concerned so Sam flashed him a smile before opening his mouth again for another piece. Crying a little inside when he saw that there were four left.

“No, you don’t have to-“

“But I want to, you made them for me” Gabriel didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. It must have shown as Gabriel began spluttering with giggles as well as tearing up slightly.

“You- they- I can’t-“ Sam looked startled and held Gabriel who almost toppled off the bed again

“Gabe, you alright?”

“I- I put salt in them- and you- you ate them because I made them for you- oh dear father- how did I end up with someone as sweet as you?” Gabriel grinned, still a little watery but his eyes shone with amusement.

Sam gave him a bitch face.

“You’re an ass” Gabriel winked

“And you love me” Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Gabriel over so he could lay down again, even if his stomach quivered painfully.

“Yeah, I do” Gabriel shuffled around to bury his head under Sam’s chin.

“Hey Sam?” Sam gave a tired grunt in reply  
“I love you too” Sam smiled and kissed the top of the archangel’s head. Gabriel prodded Sam’s stomach, making him groan.  
“You think I added too much salt?” Sam could feel his grin pressing into his neck. Sam swat the trickster around the back of the head.

“Short-stack”

“Moose”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this improves your day a little at least!


End file.
